Luzes do norte
by Rafaela Black
Summary: O expresso Hogwarts cruza o Reino Unido há mil anos e por ele já passaram assassinos, gênios e heróis. Todo ano os trilhos cantam em direção ao norte, é assim agora e foi assim com eles.


O verão estava quase no fim e mesmo assim a estação parecia resistir em ficar, estender-se até o inverno e fingir que o outono foi somente uma lembrança do passado. As plantas cintilavam o puro verde de suas folhas e o cheiro de terra molhada, graças a chuva de verão, pairava no ar e o sol exibia seu poder no alto do céu. Por trás das cortinas verdes ele tentava invadir o quarto com seus raios e tinha uma mira certeira, o alvo era um bruxo enrolado nas cobertas sobre a cama com dossel de casal. Ele tinha o que parecia ser um porco-espinho na cabeça e estava tão estirado no colchão que a semelhança com a de um cadáver baleado era incrivelmente real. Mas o garoto se mexia e o que sem dúvida era um porco-espinho era seu cabelo.

O quarto tinha o aspecto bagunceiro de sempre porém era majestoso e duas vezes maior que um quarto de um adolescente normal. Em frente a cama, do lado direito situava-se um grande armário embutido, posters de quadribol ilustravam até o teto o ambiente e as janelas monstruosas eram de uma beleza palpável mas estavam escondidas para que a escuridão não fugisse.

Foi quando uma sombra pequena e orelhuda adentrou o aposento de paredes azuis bem claras, ele fechou a porta dupla de madeira atrás de si e se encaminhou até as janelas - aquelas escondidas, protegidas para prolongar o sono do bruxo - e o que fez a seguir causou a reação esperada.

-Ahhh!!! - Tiago gritou, ou tentou mas como sua voz estava embargada como a de um bêbado, o som saiu mais parecido como um gemido, enquanto os raios dourados venceram as cortinas e penetraram o quarto quando a criatura escancarou as mesmas - Twite seu elfo traiçoeiro...

- Ordens da Madame Potter, senhor. Sua mãe também me ordenou informar que são dez horas do dia 31 de agosto e para se levantar rápido se o senhor quiser tomar café da manhã ou de outra forma vai embora sem comer. Com licença senhor, com licença.

Tiago continuou na mesma posição até que as palavras surtissem efeito, na hora em que surtiu um "Putz" foi dito em tom de indignação - com um Q de advogado, em defesa do cliente acusado de roubo e filmado pelas câmeras de segurança - e de um pulo foi até o banheiro para que segundos depois os cabelos espetados respigassem água pelo quarto e nas vestes que estavam sendo postas naquela agilidade habitual de um adolescente atrasado.

Ele olhou pela janela as árvores que rodeavam a mansão, as flores silvestres e a grama verde-esmeralda respirando fundo, "Nada de esmeraldas" pensou " Mamãe vai ter que pintar a grama de roxo".

Na hora em que terminou de descer as escadas da mansão ele teve que ter certeza de que estava na casa certa quando se deparou com uma cena no mínimo irreal. Depois de piscar os olhos diversas vezes e se beliscar freneticamente o garoto ainda descrente viu uma Madeline Potter alterada e ao seu lado uma parede totalmente devastada, pelo que parecia, por uma bomba caseira, obviamente o estrago se devia a um feitiço. O ar se congelou, não havia o que falar, a cena era cômica e deprimente ao mesmo tempo, o buraco deixou uma tempestade de poeira, havia tijolos quebrados e inteiros por toda parte e na parede maculada as partes que faltavam na fronteira com os espaços onde a tinta sobreviveu davam a impressão de que foram rasgadas dali. Até que Tiago caísse em si e derretesse o gelo.

- Eu sei que eu estou atrasado mas destruir a "Srta. Parede" por causa disso não torna o ato mais saudável - disse espantado para logo depois dar um sorriso nervoso, esfregando o braço beliscado que começava a doer.

- Deixe de gracinhas. Não fui eu que fiz essa, essa atrocidade. Apesar do senhor ter conhecimento sobre seu atrasado isso não é um bom motivo para destruir a casa mas sim para um belo puxão de orelha. Graças a Merlin que suas malas estão prontas, senão quem sabe como você iria para Hogwarts... – Alôôô? Quem se importava? Havia ocorrido um atentado na parede da mansão e pensar em malas prontas era algo totalmente fora do contexto. Mas a Sra. Potter não parecia ter muito controle sobre a situação, porque ela simplesmente não tinha nenhum. Talvez pensar nas malas do filho a fazia relaxar.

- Eu também te amo mamãe. - Tiago disse se aproximando do estrago, os elfos pareciam que tinham levado uma descarga elétrica – depois que a atmosfera voltou a temperatura normal - porque estavam, todos eles, agitados, correndo, desesperados para arrumar a bagunça - Mas afinal o que aconteceu então? E onde está o meu pai? E porque eu acho que ele tem alguma coisa haver com isso? – perguntou sem parar. Não era sempre que um buraco do tamanho de um elefante aparecia, assim como não quer nada, nas paredes. Mesmo em uma casa de bruxos, era um tanto incomum.

- Você não tem tempo para fazer interrogatórios no momento, sabia?  
.......................

Havia gente em todos os lados, chegar até o espaço entre as plataformas 9 e 10 foi um desafio. Mulheres, homens, crianças, bruxos, japoneses, franceses e outras diversas etnias se transformaram em um muro e finalmente depois de pedir desculpas centenas de vezes por esbarrões ocasionais e de ter que se espremer como uma contorcionista a barreira de tijolos ficou a vista.

Porém antes que tudo isso acontecesse, vinte minutos antes, quando a porta do Rover - emprestado pelo ministério - se fechou, ainda na propriedade dos Potter, Tiago não se conteve. Não depois de ser ignorado todo o café da manhã e de quase ser agredido pela mãe por perguntar de cinco em cinco segundos sobre o que aconteceu. Se tinha algo que deixava o menino fora do sério era ser ignorado, fugir de senhoras agressoras fora do controle também estava na lista, já não bastasse a McGonagall agora a própria mãe.

- Que diabos aconteceu com a nossa sala de estar?!?! – as palavras saíram mais rápido que seu cérebro pudesse assimilá-las. Muito bem, isso com certeza iria melhorar o humor de Ian Potter, parabéns seu grande idiota!

Para seu espanto quando o homem alto, de cabelos negros incontroláveis como os seus, voz gentil e temperamento forte falou, ele não estava tão arisco como quanto aparentava.

- Eu não devia dizer isto a você, sua mãe disse que isso iria te encher de idéias para mais umas daquelas traquinagens que você faz, mas você sabe guardar segredo. Bem, eu venho fazendo investigações no sul da Grã-Bretanha, mais exatamente em Gales, como você e Mad sabem. O fato é que durante a jornada atrás de um dos nossos suspeitos eu e minha equipe nos deparamos com um inseto diferente. É, um inseto. – frisou diante a cara de desdém do filho - Era como um besouro mas, mas brilhava, era diferente, uma anomalia sabe? Sem dúvida tinha envolvimento com Magia Negra. Era óbvio, mas eu arrisquei, como sempre, e o levei para casa. Não sabíamos o que ele fazia e nem se tinha envolvimento como o inimigo. Não sabíamos, não até agora.

Ian não era um auror muito prudente, correr riscos - desnecessários e muito perigosos - em sua vida já havia virado rotina. Mesmo assim ele estava nervoso e preocupado. O brinquedinho poderia ter tomado um destino diferente...

- Mas pai, o senhor mesmo disse que estava na cara que o inseto tinha envolvimento com Magia Negra! Como não poderia, como não teria envolvimento com o inimigo? – parecia muito óbvio para Tiago, muito óbvio.

- Poderia ser uma pista, um descuido. Não é tão fácil descartar algo assim, um dia você saberá. – ele parou e respirou fundo e recomeçou – Continuando... Quando cheguei em casa eu fui examinar o inseto mas já estava tarde e deixei para o dia seguinte, ou seja, hoje. Eu acordei, tomei café, você sabe um dia normal, e logo após fui terminar meu trabalho. No exato momento em que eu o peguei começou tudo, ele zumbiu e de dentro dele vinha um som semelhante ao de um relógio. Não era um inseto. Era uma armadilha. Eu o soltei depressa e ele começou a voar bem parecido com um besouro, pelo menos dessa vez, até ele sair do escritório e parar na parede da sala. E....Bem, depois eu, eu, você sabe? Fugi, não foi algo muito legal, entende? Você viu sua mãe e aquela frigideira, entende? Na hora em que isso aconteceu ela estava na sala de jantar e bem, de repente ela vira para o lado e pronto. Um buraco do tamanho da Macedônia na parede. – ele esfregou as mãos no rosto várias vezes para ver se acordava do pesadelo.

- Você fugiu? – Tiago estava começando a achar graça da atitude desesperada de seu pai para fugir da mulher.

- Eu não fugi... Eu apenas me retirei da situação e fui tomar meu café da manhã, entende?

- Eu já entendi três vezes, calma pai. Apesar tudo nós estamos bem.

- Ah! Você está eu não, espere até eu voltar para casa. Eu lhe mando uma coruja do St. Mungus contando o que sua mãe fez comigo. – o garoto soriu.

- Mamãe tinha razão, você não deveria ter me contado isso.

- Por que?

- Porque agora eu estou tentado a soltar um desses no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Ele riu e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do filho. Até nos momentos mais deprimentes o garoto tinha como alegra-lo. Tiago se virou mais uma vez intrigado para o pai, e dessa vez ainda mais espantado. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

- Mas como eu não escutei o barulho da explosão? Quer dizer como eu não acordei? Deve ter causa um estrondo enorme...

- Porque não houve barulho. Os sacanas fizeram uma bomba sem som.  
......................

N/A: AHH!!...Finalmente eu criei coragem e escrevi uma fic, apesar de não estar muito satisfeita. Essa é a primeira que eu estou publicando, então por favor mandem comentários, críticas, sugestões e que vocês acharem preciso....Mas sejam bonzinhos porque eu sou nova nisso...rs....

E talvez vocês não entendam porque eu coloquei algumas coisas na fic....mas é porque o que eu coloquei aqui agora vai aparecer no futuro da história...

Um beijo, espero muito que vocês tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo,

Rafa


End file.
